warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent WindFire
Hahaha No clue why you sorry kiddo. But if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you. :) DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 02:25, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Download xfire, friend me. Im rextrmendae DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 02:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok... I've been commisioed for a requiem hahaha... DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 04:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) You dont have to... Ill leave you alone DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 01:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Pls msg back DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 04:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) By all means, respond. We have much to catch up on DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 20:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) so? DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 00:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) By stand, you mean...? DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 01:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Throw something out there, well do trial and error. DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 01:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Tons and tons and tons DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 02:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I had to delete my site, quit freenode. Quit sean's site, all my sites. I still make the logos for sean's site though. I write music... got a lot of it published... I guess just that much. DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 02:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Naw, everyone still hates me, I still hate myself, same life. DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 02:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I have every reason to hate myself. Im nothin'. DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 02:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) No way thats true :( I really dont like me DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 03:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I dont want you to give up. But I wanna give up. DiesIrae Dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla 03:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo RedFox Call meh Foxxy ;P 00:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Its ok, most people dont. Just call me Jmiles. RedFox Call meh Foxxy ;P 06:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No you aren't! :0 RedFox Call meh Foxxy ;P 19:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Shoulda left earlier ;) I'm on just normal wikipedia now, editing hehe... wikia is for kiddies. We gotta find a way to talk sometime. RedFox Call meh Foxxy ;P 21:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you get it? :DD RedFox Call meh Foxxy ;P 21:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Get on RIGHT now... friend me. I'm redfox9876 RedFox Call meh Foxxy ;P 21:24, January 1, 2011 (UTC) >.< You kinda gotta download it... PM is sm... RedFox Call meh Foxxy ;P 22:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Same on my comp, but i have my connections... Uhm theres the snail mail on xfire... just ask a parent to allow download? RedFox Call meh Foxxy ;P 23:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) My best online friend is joining soon! DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 22:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ivkeufrbg Heyo kiddo DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 01:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) U sure? DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 20:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) what the hell You deleted redfox's entire talk!! DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 01:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) i was wrong DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 03:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC)